Nakano Todoroki
Nakano Todoroki( 中野 Todoroki Nakano) is the daughter of Rei Todoroki and Enji Todoroki, and she is the youngest of the todoroki siblings. Appearance Nakano is a kindergartner with red and hint of white hair, she has blue eyes and always wears a blue dress with pink bunny slippers. She looked like her mother rei when she was younger, nakano has scars in her arms from enji's attacks when she was a toddler. Personality Nakano is a cheerful, shy, sweet, and playful girl who loved her mother and big siblings, but she is not sure if she liked her father enji considering how scary and abusive he look and act towards her. As a toddler she was abused by enji for being like her older brother shoto, toya or natsuo and fuyumi stopped enji for abusing nakano. Her mother never pay attention to her daughter since she was scared to stand up to enji, about treating nakano and one day, when she was playing in the park while her father is training his son shoto in the park.(when he was 11). She ran away from her father and her father because of enji not watching her, but a woman founded nakano alone in the town so she bring her to the orphanage, and the director of the orphanage Mrs.yang saw the woman bring nakano in the orphanage and Mrs.yang is nice to her. Mrs. higurashi would treat nakano like one of her own children, everytime when it's nakano's birthday she brings a slice of cake for her but nakano didn't know she didn't speak, didn't count or think. Nakano was only three at the time and she didn't understand anything thus getting bullied by those kids who lived in the orphanage, they would called her names like '' weirdo', freak or '' ugly'' for having ice and fire quirks. One day hizashi yamada went to the orphanage cause he hear about a child getting abandoned and lost, when he went inside the orphanage he saw nakano being picked on by the kids, so he stop the kids from picking on nakano he used his quirk voice to make the kids stop, This cause nakano to be frightened and get scared so she started crying, hizashi picked her up and cheer her up and he know that nakano is enji's daughter but you know how he is. hizashi decided to adopt her as his own daughter so he can protect, love and care for her like if nakano was actually hizashi's daughter. Now nakano is five years old and she loves to make dolls and loving her adopted father hizashi, she doesn't remembered enji being her father or shoto being her brother since she forgotten all about it. Trivia * Her headcanon voice is mushi sanban from kids next door * Nakano has scars from her right arm from enji hurting or beating her. * Nakano is created by a wattpad user named Lizzie trickster, and this is based off a fanfiction she wrote https://www.wattpad.com/story/202847382-sister-reunited-my-hero-academia-fanfiction. * She is created in kisekae * Aimi and her are good friends with each other. Category:Females Category:Fanon Female Character